


One For The Team

by redbluesilver



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fisting, Group Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Post CACW, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluesilver/pseuds/redbluesilver
Summary: Steve works to relieve the stress of his team and repay them for what they did for him.





	One For The Team

Steve keeps a schedule of it sometimes when he is the one who needs to initiate it. 

On Monday he would approach Scott and offer him a massage. Scott was on the leaner side and liked having his ass squeezed. Steve would straddle the man's thighs and pull apart his cheeks, kneading each gently and slowly. 

"Next?" he'd ask quietly against Scott's ear, remembering how Scott had risked his life, left his family and freedom. How he had come to Steve's help without any questions. 

"Yeah," Scott would say and Steve would lick into his ass, giving and giving and letting Scott relax with his tongue and teeth. Sometimes Scott would initiate it and Steve would bend over the small kitchen table, biting back moans and groans as Scott fingered him while angrily calling him Captain Cockslut. He wasn't an angry man, not really, but the situation was such. Nobody liked being trapped, and they all were just that. Trapped away from their homes and families. Scott would never hit his prostrate for more than a couple of strokes and he would make Steve fuck himself onto Scott's fingers. When Steve would feel Scott coming onto his back, he would thank him and turn around to let Scott make sure that Steve hadn't come before the man would go back to his room. 

He didn't come till he was allowed to come. This wasn't for him and he insisted on keeping that rule with everyone. 

After eating Scott's ass thoroughly, he would say thank him and leave the room, naked and cock hard. 

Someone always came to take care of that. Or Steve found someone in a local bar to pay a couple of bucks to fuck him hard. The money was just to rub it in his own face that he was being done a favour. 

On Tuesday it was Wanda and Steve - well, he was getting better with her. 

She had told him to get her off using his mouth for the first time when they had been sparring. Steve had licked, sucked, fucked and teased her folds, holding her legs apart and stroking his hands over her thighs. Sometimes she liked to choke him when she rode him and Steve would work harder to not come till she teased his slit and told him to do so. The time when she had given him a looping memory of being fucked while they were having a team dinner had been the toughest but then Steve had been fucked by all of them together that night and that had been worth it. 

Wednesdays were for Sam and Steve felt softer on those days. Sam liked to talk and make Steve talk, so Steve had learnt to use his words better. 

"Tell me about Stark," Sam would order while he carefully but intently bent Steve in half and teased his cock over Steve's clenching hole. 

The first time, Steve had frozen up, not knowing how Sam had known about Tony. About how Steve had sucked him down in showers more times than he could count. About how Tony's ass felt when Steve drove his cock into it in the conference room sometimes in the past, hot and tight. About how Steve had indulged in a threesome with Tony and Pepper, fucking her and them him on a cold night before letting both of them fuck each other on their bed as he was tied to a chair to watch. He hadn't known how Sam had known but Sam was fucking him and Steve owed him, so he told him, stammering at first before he was groaning out the words.

Later, Sam wiped Steve down and smiled at him a little.

"I meant the dad Stark. Howard."

And yes, that had been there too. Steve had told him the next time, letting filth fall from his lips as Sam asked him how it felt to be Howard's slut back in the day, how it felt to have the man's cock down his throat and fingers pinching his nipples. 

Steve always left Sam's room with memories and a sore ass. He needed it and was glad that he was helping Sam.

On Thursdays Clint hurt him. 

Steve knew that Clint wasn't as strong as him, but he welcomed it. Every slap to the face, sting to his thighs and twist to his nipples was welcomed. He pressed his face to the ground and held his ass cheeks apart to count as Clint's hand rained spanks to his ass and rim, always keeping count. Clint wouldn't fuck his ass unless it was just spit as lube and Steve abused his own tits at his command. Some nights Clint would walk into his room, climb into his bed and pump his cock with cold hands, kissing Steve with an angry mouth as Steve shivered but came nonetheless, crying out at the overstimulation as Clint kept going till he wanted. Some days Steve would find Clint groping his ass in the kitchen and would strip when suggested, letting the man call out his wife's name as he came into Steve's ass. The time when Clint fisted him, fucking him again and again on his fist as he sucked hickies into Steve's neck while both of them watched an old Captain America reel was one of the most memorable times. Steve was glad when Clint slept soundly after it. 

He made sure to beg the archer to hurt him harder after that and Clint always felt looser since then. 

On Friday Steve would let some stranger pick him up and indulge in any fantasies they had, always coming come smelling of sex, before he went to Bucky's room. Bucky liked knowing that Steve wasn't fixated on him and he would get this trange glint in his eyes when he fucked Steve after a stranger had had their way with him. Maybe it was the twistedness of the situation or maybe it was to remind himself that he was just relieving stress, because Bucky had a thing for Natasha going by the looks he gave her in broad daylight. 

Steve would keen as Bucky's cock hit his prostrate repeatedly and would then suck him clean before calmly talking about the past. 

Saturdays were a hit-and-miss, because they were reserved for Natasha and she wasn't always there. When she was there though, she would work Steve over so many times that he would get floaty and keep him on edge for hours. He would feel her hand stroking his weeping cock but she had somehow found a cockring that was efficient to the max and Steve would sob through his begging but she wouldn't relent. She always let him come only after he apologized. Neither of them clarified what he was apologizing for but Steve felt lighter after every session so he didn't question it and neither did Natasha. 

Sundays were for Steve and no one would fuck him. On Sundays they smiled at him and Steve smiled back for them. 

His schedule works and Steve repays what he feels is due till his team wants him. Maybe some day the people he hurt and left behind would want it too and Steve would create a new schedule for them.

He was sure it would work out somehow. 


End file.
